


Beginnings and Ends

by Alexis_Rose_Winchester



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rose_Winchester/pseuds/Alexis_Rose_Winchester
Summary: A look at love for the man known as The Doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

It's always hard to pinpoint that one moment. The single instance when you realize you love The Doctor. I suppose that's it though. There never really is just a single moment. There are little random moments when he is excitedly explaining something or when he is raging at the sight of his friends in danger.

 

Those are the times when you want to stop and stare in awe at this man. This Time Lord that holds such sway with just a word. It's more than just the face. It's the heart of the man. Or rather, the hearts. And just as he is standing in defense of those he holds most dear, you want to protect him just as fiercely. Any slight against him sends you into a rage, makes you want to strike out at the person or people causing the hurt.

 

But he wouldn't want that now would he. He would tell you to stay calm. Don't strike them, they don't know any better. And you would stop at his word. You want to do and act in a way he would approve. None of us that love him would want to disappoint him. That look is the most painful thing we can ever see. When he looks at others like that, we know it hurts. It means he will NEVER trust that person again. You never want to loose his trust.

 

We love him too much to hurt him. Or to see him hurt. We will always strive to live by his rules.

 

"Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in."

 

We try to hold ourselves to your standards, Doctor. But we are after all, human.


	2. A Second Thought

Why is it so painful to watch him regenerate? We always say we can't love the new face/personality as much as the old ones, but we're always wrong. We find it hard to come to terms with change, and that is what he is all about.

 

He IS change. He makes us face what we're afraid of the most, look it in the eye and say, "You can't scare me," even when we know it terrifies us. 

 

And when it terrifies him. 

 

Is it the regeneration we find to be the most painful to endure? Or is it when he loses another companion? When we know he has to say goodbye for good? 

 

Watching that is the hardest part of not being able to reach out to the man we all love.

 

We love you, Doctor. No matter what face you wear, we will be with you.


End file.
